Because I Love You
by KattyBorz
Summary: Title is amazing. I think I should begin a business for titles. Anyway OC/Draco Freaking Malfoy! Whoo


**Alright I think this is my first Harry Potter story no? If not, well too bad. Anyway: love the series, own nothing but me OC. (Yes I just said 'me OC'. Deal with it)**

* * *

><p>Ever since I was put in Slytherin six years ago, I never felt that I actually belonged. I don't mean that I probably should be in a different House. No, I meant that something's missing. I haven't figured exactly what that missing piece was until now. I was on the Hogwarts Express, sitting with Draco, Pansy and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the other side of the train car. Draco had just joined us and was talking about next year.<p>

"I think I'd kill myself before I have to stay here for another year." Draco snarled.

I felt my heart drop to an all new low. The odd sensation of being abandoned infected the pit of my stomach. I looked down at the table, nervous. When we arrived, Draco insisted on staying behind, claiming he needed to check on something. I narrowed my eyes at him but let it go, he's sixteen and can take care of himself. I left with the others and we waited at the carriages for him. He came back looking a little smug with himself. I looked questioningly at him and he just shrugged it off. I sighed and looked out the window of the carriage as we rattled toward the castle. Draco's previous sour mood returned when we sat down in the Great Hall.

"Draco!" I hissed. He stopped making his fork levitate and looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm bored." He returned to his fork and I just looked at him flabbergasted.

"Draco, really!"

"Just leave me be, Marissa!" Draco growled and ignored me when I tried to get his attention again.

After the feast, I shoved away from the table and headed straight for the common room. Draco grabbed my arm before I got very far. I turned and glared at him. "What?"

"What's your deal all of a sudden?" asked Draco, his eyes narrowing.

"Like you care." I whispered menacingly. "You only care about yourself. Now, remove your hand from my arm before I curse it off."

He released my arm. "Marissa!"

"Piss off." I snapped at him and stormed out of the Great Hall.

I didn't sit around in the common room like my fellow Slytherins. No, I proceeded up to my dorm and went to bed early. I didn't want to confront Draco again; it'd only get me so worked up that I wouldn't be able to sit still let alone go to bed.

A few months later, I passed the boys' bathroom on my way back from the Great Hall. I heard a noise come from behind the door and I paused. I leaned closer and the noise coming from within sounded like sobs. I knocked gently.

"Hello?" I asked nervously. Whoever was crying sounded like they were in pain. "Is somebody there?"

When no reply came, I slowly opened the door. The sobs continued and I saw someone hunched over a sink. With a gasp of horror, I noticed that it was Draco. By the sound of it, he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Draco?" I whispered. He jumped and whirled around pointing his wand at me. I raised my arms to show I wasn't going to harm him. "Draco, are you alright?"

He lowered his wand and turned away from me. "Leave."

"Wha—Draco, I just came in to you crying and you tell me to leave?" I asked confused.

"Yes." He turned to glare at me. "Leave. Now."

"I don't think so." I crossed my arms and stood my ground. "Tell me what the deal is."

"There is no deal so run along now." He turned back to the mirror.

"Malfoy, I thought we were friends!" I said desperately. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"You don't get it!" He yelled at me. His glare sending daggers into my reflection on the mirror. "You just don't get it!"

I sighed. "When you feel like talking, give me a call that is if I'm still your friend by then."

I turned and headed toward the door.

"Marissa."

I turned and glared at him.

"Why do you care so much?" He was facing me, his face livid. My glare intensified.

"Because I love you."

Without another word, I stormed away leaving him to himself. If he wanted to talk to me, he'd just have to find me first.

Well, he didn't talk to me. He mysteriously disappeared the next day. When I asked Pansy about it, she told me that Draco was in the Hospital Wing. I thanked her and ran for it. I shoved and pushed people aside if they got in my way. If Draco was in the Hospital Wing, then something bad must have happened. I stopped outside the doors and took a deep breath to calm myself. If I learned anything, you don't go barging into Hospitals all frantic and nervous. When I was pretty sure I was myself, I peeked into the room. I saw Draco, a few beds down, and quietly stepped in. Madam Pomfry, luckily, was in her office so I was free to talk to Draco. I sat down in the old folding chair by the bed. He looked like he was asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing was deep. His face was relaxed and wasn't in its normal sneer. I grabbed his hand.

"Oh Draco," I whispered. "What did you do?"

I felt his hand twitch and looked at his face. His eyes were open and were looking right at me, surprise etched in his face. I smiled just a little bit in relief. He looked at our hands and sighed.

"Sorry," I muttered and was about to withdraw my hand when he squeezed it. I looked up at him. He was smiling. "What?"

"That's amazingly pleasant." He lifted our hands to his face and kissed the back of mine.

I smiled. He scooted over and motioned me to join him. I laughed quietly and lied down next to him. He switched hands, so that I was now holding his left, and he put his arm around me. I looked up into his eyes, shocked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'm surprised. Yesterday you didn't want anything to do with me." I whispered averting my eyes from his.

"That's not true." He said rubbing my arm.

"You were yelling at me."

"I was yelling because I was frustrated. Yesterday nothing had been going like I had planned."

"What are you planning?" I asked curiosity ringing in my voice.

Draco stiffened. "I can't tell you."

I propped myself up on my elbow to look at his face better. "What do you mean, you can't tell me?"

"It's not something I can share." said Draco, lifting his other hand and resting it on my face. I sighed and closed my eyes without realizing it. A pair of lips pressed themselves against mine and I opened my eyes to find a very close up view of Draco. I smiled and kissed back, closing my eyes. All too soon, though, Draco pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed. "For making me love you."

I laughed and snuggled closer to him. He welcomed me in and had both arms around me. It was quiet for a moment.

"So will you tell me now?" I asked hopefully.

He laughed and shook his head. "Nice try."

I pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>The end is my personal favorite. What about you? What was your favorite part? I'd love to know. Reviews por favor? :)<strong>


End file.
